Wybicie Alibańczyków
thumb|274px"Jeśli w ogóle uznajecie jakiś Bogów, nie zawracajcie im głowy. Tutaj tylko my zdążymy usłyszeć wasze modlitwy." - Diokuletan P'wyll, zwany Rzeźnikiem z Szarego Pola Wybicie Alibańczyków - zwane również Czystką Alibańską '''bądź '''Masakrą Krayta, było operacją mającą na celu wymordowanie rdzennych mieszkańców Alibanu, terenów zdobytych przez Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi po Wielkiej Rekonkwiście. Wybicie trwało od 33 do 41 roku Ery Światła i zakończyło się wymordowaniem wszystkich Alibańczyków. Preludium Alibańczycy "Te bestie noszące ludzkie twarze pożarły moje dzieci. Nie zostało z nich nic co mógłbym pochować. Codziennie modlę się by Bogowie przyjęli dusze moich potomków, mimo że nie udało mi się zakopać ich ciał. Nie mam pewności czy Bogowie wysłuchają moich błagań, więc zaoferuję im krew tylu Alibańczyków ilu tylko zdołam dorwać w swoje ręce. Oni...odebrali mi dzieci. Teraz niech chociaż pomogą mi je zobaczyć." - wpis z czasów Najazdów Alibańskich, nieznanego autorstwa Alibańczy od nieprzeliczonych lat zamieszkiwali tereny zwane Alibanem. Były to niewielkie ziemie położone we wschodniej Alfarii, przy morzu, na północ od terenów zwanych Akają.thumb|264px|Alibańczyk Alibańczycy byli w dużej mierze niewolnikami swojej natury, gdyż posiadali bardzo niefortunne Vrl'la. Ich specjalna umiejętność wyróżniała ich na tle zwykłych ludzi zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak i psychicznym. Fizyczne zmiany były najprostsze do zauważenia. Alibańczycy byli często określani mianem "demonów" bądź "bestii o ludzkich twarzach", czemu trudno było się dziwić. Ich twarze były żółtawe, na ich ciałach występowały bąble z których często wylatywała ropiejąca krew a z ich ciał wychodziły szczypce bądź krótkie, zakrwawione macki. Wszystkie te cechy sprawiały że Alibańczycy swoją aparycją przerażali wszystkich innych mieszkańców Ogygi. Straszniejszy od wyglądu był tylko aspekt psychiczny Alibańczyków. Wedle badań przeprowadzonych przez najróżniejszych władców w najróżniejszych okresach, tylko 1/10 populacji tego ludu rodziła się z relatywną stabilnością psychiczną. Dominująca większość Alibańczyków była z natury niezwykle agresywna i brutalna, ledwie mogąca opanować najprostsze pismo. Ich Vril'la zmuszało ich do pożerania ludzkiego mięsa i chociaż większość Alibańczyków nie próbowała nigdy nawet zjeść członka swojego ludu, polowania na "innych" ludzi były nieodzowną częścią ich stylu życia. To właśnie mieszanka odstraszającego wyglądu, hiper-agresywności i upodobania polowań leżała u podstaw ciągłych wojen jakie Alibańczycy prowadzili ze swoimi sąsiadami, głównie Celerrimami i Akajami. Przez większą część swojej historii Alibańczycy pozostawali jednak lokalnym problemem. Synonimem strachu w całej Ogydze stali się dopiero w trakcie Najazdów Alibańskich. Najazdy Alibańskie były serią brutalnych wojen, mających miejsce stulecia przed powstaniem Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Odpowiedzialne za nie był Ruas, tajemniczy osobnik o którym nie wiadomo niestety zbyt wiele. Ruas był najprawdopodobniej jedynym Przebudzonym jaki kiedykolwiek objawił się wśród Alibańczyków - szczęśliwie dla siebie, zachowując przy tym swoją inteligencję. Wykorzystując swoje umiejętności oraz niestabilną sytuację polityczną wśród sąsiednich państw, Ruas całkowicie zreorganizował swój przybrany lud, zamieniając go w najokrutniejszą i najstraszliwszą siłę zbrojną w całej Ogydze. W czasie Najazdów Alibańskich siły Ruasa osiągnęły sukcesy które spisały się w historii krwawymi zgłoskami. W tym okresie Alibańczycy zdołali obalić wszystkich Trzech Królów-Kapłanów walczących o zjednoczenie Revanii, zakończyć istnienie ludu Xsam, zniszczyć Mazuleum Synów Todda, spalić Niezdobytą Twierdzę-Bibliotekę Agnalii i złamać potęgę Cesarstwa Saphiry. Barbarzyńskie hordy Ruasa sprowadzały śmierć i zniszczenie nawet w Midianie, Izolhos, Columbidae, Taiyuanie i wielu innych zakątkach Ogygi. Podboje Alibańczyków były imponujące. Wydaje się również że celem Ruasa nie było zwykłe sianie mordu, a przekucie swojego ludu, pokonanie jego ograniczającej natury. Lider Alibańczyków starał się ratować uczonych i artystów, by ich rękoma edukować swoich ludzi. Sam napisał wiele poematów w których wyrażał nadzieję na świetlaną przyszłość Alibanu. Pomimo światłych idei które mogły stać u postaw podboju, Najazdy Alibańskie były niesamowicie brutalne. W ich trakcie Alibańczycy w pełni ukazali swoją brutalną naturę, paląc całe miasta oraz mordując i pożerając ich mieszkańców. Wielu ludzi zaczęło wierzyć że Alibańczycy byli ucieleśniem zarazy, produktem chorych skrzyżowań pomiędzy ludźmi na Katharsis. Powszechnie uważa się ze terroru jaki wprowadził na swoich terenach Ruas nie był w stanie powtórzyć po nim żaden władca. Najazdy Alibańczyków w końcu doszły jednak do końca. W trakcie Pustoszenia Wybrzeża Pychy Ruas został zdradzony przez swojego zoyerskiego doradcę, którego działania oddzieliły Lidera od reszty jego oddziałów. Ruas zginął w walce z drużyną trzech wojowników (Celerrimka, Rodionyczka i Ketona) a pozbawieni jego przywództwa Alibańczycy szybko zostali zepchnięci do swoich ojczystych terenów. I chociaż przez następne stulecia mieszkańcy Alibanu wojowali z Celerrimami, nigdy więcej nie stanowili już zagrożenia dla Ogygi. Święte Wojny "Alibańczycy są obrazą w oczach Lo! Żyją chociaż powinni już dawno być martwi! Pożerają naszych towarzyszy, żebyśmy my nie mogli ich godnie pochować! Powiadam wam bracia, nadejdzie dzień kiedy Boska Sprawiedliwość spadnie na ich żałosne głowy! A do tego czasu... zabijmy tylu skurwysynów ilu tylko nam się nawinie!" - V'ladi'slav II, ostatni władca Wspólnoty Echnańskiej thumb|306px|Alfaria wkrótce po powstaniu ZPO Dziesięciolecia po Najazdach Alibańskich wśród Celerrimów doszło do rozłamu z powodów religijnych. Lwia część Revanii przyjęła dogmat na mocy którego jedynym Absolutem był Bóg-Łowca, który miał wybić wszystkich pozostałych, wielbionych dotąd Bogów i zasiąść na Wielkim Tronie. Część Celerrimów wierzyła jednak że jedynym Bogiem jest Lo, władczyni Życia i Śmierci. Czciciele Lo ostatecznie odcięli się od reszty Revanii, zakładając własne państewko - Wspólnotę Echnańską. Państwo to geograficznie było w bardzo trudnym położeniu - między innymi dlatego że cała jego wschodnia granica dzielona była z Alibanem. Przez następne stulecia trwały tzw. Święte Wojny - seria najazdów pomiędzy Wspólnotą Echnańską a Alibanem, w którą często angażowała się również Revania. Wojny te były absolutnie brutalne - żadna ze stron nie brała jeńców, mordując się nawzajem bez opamietania. Osady płonęły, mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci ginęli w najbardziej wymyślny i obrzydzający sposób. Stan ten trwał przez całe pokolenia, gdyż żadna ze stron nie była w stanie wykończyć tej drugiej. Wielka Rekonkwista "Uwierzyłeś że Biała Pani przeżyła zamach. Wiedziałeś że Jej wojska przybędą by odzyskać te tereny. A mimo to postanowiłeś stanąć naprzeciw wojskom prowadzonym przez Ankor Mahar, władcę Revanii. Drogi przyjacielu, nie jesteś nawet zdrajcą. Jesteś zwykłym głupcem." - Varex Nuruodo, prawa ręka Lorda Krayta 25 roku Ery Światła doszło do Wycięcia Zjednoczonych Prowincji - rezultatu wielu lat wrogości i niechęci jaką wielu mieszkańców czuło do reżimu Białej Pani. W tym roku Antarri Kassius, najbliższy doradca Despoty Zjednoczonych Prowincji, przeprowadził na nią i na całą Radę Lordów zamach. Wkrótce później lojalne zdrajcy wojska rozpoczęły najazd na Kalipso, stolicę ZPO. Tysiące uśpionych komórek, czekających na taką okazję, rozpoczęło bunt w niemal wszystkich Prowincjach. Uznano że skoro Biała Pani nie żyje, to jej państwo powinno pójść w jej ślady.thumb|233px|Draco Krayt, lider Revanii (autorstwa Mrs. Strange) Biała Pani jednak przeżyła, podobnie jak wielu jej Lordów. Po rozpędzeniu wojsk spod Kalipso Despota Zjednoczonych Prowincji nakazała rozpocząć szereg operacji mających na celu zniszczenie wszystkich zdrajców. Kampanię tą nazwała Wielką Rekonkwistą. Revania była w tym czasie pogrążona w wojnie domowej, zwanej II Rokoszem Revańskim. Szczep (odpowiednik klanu wśród Celerrimów) Modred i jego sojusznicy odrzucili władzę Białej Pani i Lorda Drako Krayta, próbując wywalczyć dla Revanii niepodległość. Modredzi byli najpotężniejszym Szczepem w państwie, jednak ich pochód daleki był od szybkiego - reszta wpływowych Szczepów nadal była lojalna wobec Lorda Krayta, który nadal miał tytuł Ankor Mahar, władcy wszystkich Celerrimów. Wielka Rekonkwista uderzyła w Revanię z całych sił - na pomoc lojalnym Szczepom przybyły wojska prowadzone przez Lorda Drako Krayta oraz Lorda Swabii, Zodda. II Rokosz Revański został zakończony po czterech latach brutalnych walk, przywracając Revanię na łono Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Walki ze zdrajcami trwały jednak nadal w Likkce a sama Biała Pani zaangażowana była w walkę z Katharsis oraz planowany "wypad" do Izolhos. Korzystając więc z faktu że Wielka Rekonkwista nadal trwa, Lordowie Drako i Zodd postanowili zrobić jedyną rozsądną rzecz jaka przyszła im do głowy. W 29 roku wojska pod przywództwem obydwu tych Lordów przekroczyły granicę ze Wspólnotą Echnańską. Po Bitwie na Zielonym Bagnie (będącym jedyną bitwą jaką siły ZPO stoczyły we Wspólnocie) droga do Jadeitowego Grodu, stolicy Wspólnoty, stanęła otworem. Drako Krayt wjechał do stolicy samotnie na swym Ogoroniu, nie tylko pokazując że nie obawia się ataku ze strony mieszkańców tych ziem, ale i powtarzając słynny wjazd Selema Wielkiego, legendarnego władcy Celerrimów. V'ladi'slav II, władca Wspólnoty Echnańskiej, próbował utrzymać chociaż resztki niezależności swojego państwa, wysyłając chociażby list do Białej Pani, w której prosił by jego państwo mogło stać się częścią Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Nawet gdyby ten list dotarł, minęłoby dużo czasu nim Despota byłby w stanie cokolwiek zrobić. Można powiedzieć że Drako spełnił życzenie V'ladi'slava - po miesiącu Wspólnoa Echnańska stała sie członkiem Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Jako część Revanii. Uderzenie na Aliban "Krew! Krew! Krew! Krew! Wy też słyszycie te głosy?! Gdzie jest krew którą nam obiecano?! Wyrwijcie ich serca i wywieście je na drzewach! Będziemy mieć naszą zemstę!" - przypisywane Herkusowi thumb|270px|Lord zodd, z krwią Alibańczyków na pancerzuPrzyłączenie Wspólnoty do ZPO początkowo nie czyniło Alibańczykom żadnej różnicy - wiedzeni potrzebami narzuconymi przez ich Vril'la kontynuowali swoje najazdy. Drako początkowo skupił się jedynie na bronieniu swoich nowych włości - w końcu był zbyt zajęty by robić cokolwiek innego. Starym żołnierzom trzeba było wypłacić żołd, nowych przenieść na front. Trzeba było pilnować by stare aminozje ponownie nie uderzyły i nie rozpoczęły III Rokoszu Revańskiego. To Lord Zodd ostatecznie przekonał Drako by ten uderzył na Aliban. Zodd był władcą Swabii, a mimo to osobiście zaangażował siebie i swoich żołnierzy w długoletnią kampanię w której Revania zyskiwała nowe tereny. Rodionycz miał w tym wiele celów i Drako mocno się zadłużył by utrzymać zaangażowanie żołnierzy ze Swabii. Póki co Zoddowi przyświetlał jednak jeden cel - postawienie krzyża w Odmęcie, "stolicy" Alibanu. Tereny te od stuleci były uznawane przez pobożnych (czyli wszystkich) Rodionyczów za miejsce w którym wylądowały fragmenty Mo-locha, po tym jak ten został rozerwany przez Króla-Wojownika Juusa Kerisiana. Specjalny krzyż został pozłocony i pobłogosławiony przez Papieża Kerisian, Jurtena IV. Postawienie go w Odmęcie wywołałoby u Rodionyczów pozytywny szał religijny i scementowało pozycję Zodda na długie lata. Lord Swabii zagroził nawet któregoś dnia, że jeśli Drako "jest tchórzem który bardziej przejmuje się prześladowaniem żywych niż pomszczeniem martwych", to Rodionycz sam będzie musiał poprowadzić swoje wojska przeciwko Alibańczykom. Ostatecznie na początku 31 roku Ery Światła wojska Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi wkroczyły do Alibanu. W pierwszym szeregu maszerowali Celerrici, którzy nie mogli się doczekać zemsty za stulecia Świętych Wojen. Przez pierwsze dni kampania szła dosyć sprawnie, gdyż Alibańczycy spodziewali się że interwencja Zjednoczonych Prowincji jest tylko kolejnym typowym napadem. Masowe mordy jakie kroczyły śladem wrogich armii były jednak znacznie większe niż cokolwiek co Aliban widział w ostatnich pokoleniach. Rozumiejący że mają do czynienia z prawdziwym zagrożeniem Alibańczycy zjednoczyli się pod dowództwem Herkusa, który wedle zatwierdzonych kronik revańskich był "brutalnym zwierzęciem które ktoś zapomniał uśpić". Pod wodzą Herkusa Alibańczycy zdołali prowadzić całkiem skuteczny opór. Najlepszym tego przykładem była Bitwa nad Rzeką Welheima, w trakcie której brutalny najazd Alibańczyków zmusił wojska dowodzone przez Drako i Zodda do natychmiastowego odwrotu. Odwrót ten był tak szaleńczy, że wojska ZPO zostały odcięte od konwoju transportującego Święty Krzyż. Wóz wiozący ten artefakt nie poradził sobie z trudnym terenem, rozkraczając się na samym środku pola. Dowodzący ochroną konwoju Rodionycz Sigurd Naigewron wysłał większość Celerrimów po pomoc, po czym samemu zaczął organizować obronę rozkraczonego wozu. Na pytanie dlaczego po prostu nie nakarze swoim ludziom wziąć artefaktu i przenieść go na piechotę, Naigewron stwierdził że jest to zbyt niebezpieczne i że pobłogosławiony relikt mógłby upaść. "Święty Krzyż nie ma prawa dotknąć ziemi póki nie dotrze do Odmętu!" - miał zakrzyknąć Sigurd gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawili się Alibańczycy. Mieszane siły Rodionyczów i Celerrimów były okrążone i zdominowane liczebnie, a mimo to walczyły z nadludzką siłą. Ci pierwsi z powodu szału religijnego, Ci drudzy z powodu stuleci nienawiści i obrzydzenia do Alibańczyków. Nawet najbardziej heroiczna obrona nie była w stanie trzymać przeciwnika na dystans zbyt długo. Alibańczycy zaczęli się przebijać, siły obrońców zaczęły drastycznie maleć. Przeciwnik najwidoczniej rozumiał wagę Świętego Krzyża, gdyż po jakimś czasie sam pojazd stał się celem ataków. W desperacji Rodionycze zaczęli używać ciał poległych towarzyszy jako osłony dla wozu. To w czasie zbierania ciał Sigurd został zaatakowany przez Alibańczyka który pozbawił go lewej nogi a następnie rzucił się na rozwalony wóz. Jak potwierdza wiele godnych zaufania źródeł, ogarnięty szałem Naigewron doczłapał się do tego Alibańczyka, złapał go gdy Święty Krzyż był na wyciągniecie ręki, a następnie zatłukł przeciwnika swoją własną, odciętą nogą. W końcu przybyło jednak wsparcie w postaci wojsk prowadzonych osobiście przez Lorda Zodda. Nacierający Rodionycze, opętani tym samym religijnym szałem co ich obecni przy wozie towarzysze, wbili się w bok nacierających Alibańczyków, desperacko próbując przedostać się do Świętego Krzyża. Alibańczycy obecni przy wozie, widzący że będą musieli się zaraz wycofać, natarli po raz ostatni na nielicznych obrońców. Ten atak sprawił że zabezpieczenia Świętego Krzyża wyłamały się a sam artefakt zaczął wylatywać z wozu. Sigurd czym prędzej rzucił się na ratunek, desperacko przytrzymując Święty Krzyż, nie chcąc dopuścić by dotknął on niegodnej go ziemii. Wojownik był jednak wykończony a jego rany - śmiertelne. Nie ważne jak bardzo próbował, ciężar Świętego Krzyża stawał się coraz większy. Sigurd Naigewron odmówił ostatnią modlitwę, po czym jego oczy się zamknęły a ciało poddało. Rodionycz, ku swojej goryczy, był w stanie usłyszeć jak Święty Krzyż spada. Sigurd wkrótce otworzył oczy po raz ostatni, by zobaczyć przed sobą Lorda Zodda. '' - Wybacz mi, Panie. ''- mówił wojownik przez łzy. - Zawiodłem Ciebie. Zawiodłem Swabię. Zawiodłem Boga. ''- Nie, Sigurdzie. - odpowiedział mu Zodd. Wtedy Lord Swabii ukazał swojemu wiernemu słudze dwóch Rodionyczów trzymających Święty Krzyż. Gdy Sigurd stracił przytomność, artefakt wylądował na jego barkach. Nikt poza Naigewronem nie zdołał go dotknąć - przynajmniej do czasu aż wsparcie dotarło do wozu. - ''Możesz spocząć, Sigurdzie. - ''powiedział Zodd. -'' Twoja służba się skończyła. Święty Krzyż nie dotknął ziemi. Ciało Sigurda zostało po kampanii przeniesione do Chosebusa, gdzie do dzisiaj przebywa w Hali Świętych. Wierni po dziś dzień twierdzą że są w stanie ujrzeć łzy szczęścia, spływające po jego czaszce. Po Bitwie nad Rzeką Welheima siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi zaczęły używać słabości Alibańczyków przeciwko nim samym. Herkus może miał jakiś stopień samokontroli, jednak tego samego nie można było powiedzieć o większości jego żołnierzy. Przez następne tygodnie siły ZPO wygrywały bitwę za bitwą wprowadzając oddziały Alibańczyków w dosyć oczywiste pułapki, w które Ci wpadali, nie mogąc powstrzymać swoich agresywnych tendencji. Do największej bitwy Kampanii Alibańskiej doszło u progu Odmętu. W trakcie Bitwy pod Kanno (jak później nazwano tą potyczkę) Herkus zmuszony został zgromadzić wszystkie swoje siły, na jedną, ostateczną bitwę przeciwko najeźdźcom. Alibańczycy mieli zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną - dlatego siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji okopały się w położonym niedaleko wąwozie, gdzie atut ten był znacznie zmniejszony. Mając pod dowództwem bardziej zdyscyplinowane siły Herkus mógł przetrzymać siły Zjednoczonych Prowincji, zmuszając je do natarcia bądź odwrotu. Alibańczycy jednak nie byli w stanie nad sobą zapanować i po dwóch dniach oczekiwania na bitwę, Herkus był zmuszony nakazać natarcie. Bitwa pod Kanno zakończyła się absolutnym zwycięstwem Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Przy minimalnych stratach własnych ZPO kompletnie rozgromiło siły przeciwnika, sprawiając że jakikolwiek opór w Alibanie przestał mieć sens. Po bitwie Herkus został zaprowadzony przed oblicze Lorda Krayta. "Chcę żebyś wiedział, że mimo wszystko, w tym co zamierzam zrobić z twoim ludem nie ma nic osobistego." -'' powiedział Drako, w czasie gdy jego towarzysze zmuszali go by patrzył, jak Odmęt i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy stają w płomieniach. Bitwa pod Kanno uważana jest nie tylko za koniec Kampanii Alibańskiej ale i za koniec Wielkiej Rekonkwisty. Po jej zakończeniu prawa ręka Lorda Krayta, Varex Nuruodo, dokonał Zaślubin Revanii z Morzem a Lord Zodd postawił Święty Krzyż na zasypanych popiołem ziemiach Odmętu, cementując pozycję swoją i Boga. Wybicie Drakonia ''"Wcześniej próbowałam być tolerancyjna. Pójść na rękę tym, z którymi nigdy nie powinnam nawet próbować się dogadywać. Dawałam szanse, pozwalałam na pewną autonomię, wybaczałam błędy. Dosyć tego. Jesteście wszyscy moimi sługami. Wy i mieszkańcy waszych Prowincji. Mam dosyć udawania że jest inaczej. Łudzenie się doprowadziło do Wycięcia i nieprzeliczonych strat. Powtórzę jeszcze raz - jesteście mieszkańcami Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi, poddanymi Despoty. Jest to wiadomość którą macie wyryć w świadomości mieszkańców swoich Prowincji. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobicie. Mając w pamięci wydarzenia z Wielkiej Rekonkwisty mogę was zapewnić - będziecie rozliczani wyłącznie z efektów, nie z metod." - Biała Pani na zakończeniu zgromadzenia na którym spisano Bullę Omnia Novum W 32 roku Ery Światła, na zgromadzeniu w Kalipso, Biała Pani ogłosiła postanowienia Bully Omnia Novum, na mocy której wprowadzone miały zostać reformy w Zjednoczonych Prowincjach Ogygi. Despota dała do zrozumienia że pragnie by Jej prawo było wprowadzone we wszystkich Prowincjach - sposób w jaki miało to zostać zrobione nie miał dla niej znaczenia. thumb|314px|Post-wojenne reformacje były dosyć drastyczneTakie podejście doprowadziło do serii brutalnych reform. W Revanii okres ten przeszedł do historii jako Drakonia. Lord Krayt wprowadzał szereg reform w sposób stanowczy i pewny - a co za tym idzie, brutalny. Jego poprzednie błędy doprowadziły do dwóch Rokoszów Revańskich więc teraz lojalność była czymś czego Lord Revanii bardzo pragnął zdobyć. Przekonał się o tym chociażby Janon Modred, głowa Szczepu który zbuntował się w czasie Wycięcia. Lord Drako pozwolił mu wybrać - albo Janon zawiśnie wraz ze swoimi córkami albo da się przepołowić i w ten sposób ocalić resztę swojej rodziny. Modred wybrał pierwszą opcję więc Drako zabrał mu prawo głosu, wydał jego córki za swoich generałów i osobiście patronował brutalnej egzekucji mężczyzny. Największym przedsięwzięciem Drakonii było jednak Wybicie Alibańczyków. Po zajęciu terenów Alibanu Biała Pani pozostawiła Celerrimom kwestie odpowiedzenia na "alibańskie pytanie" - to znaczy zdecydowanie co zrobić z tym ludem. Większość doradców Lorda Krayta doradzała stworzenie specjalnych stref, oddalonych od cywilizacji, w których Alibańczycy mogliby żyć do czasu aż ZPO ich nie "ucywilizuje". Pojawiły się propozycje oddania Alibańczykom kawałka ziemi, na której mogliby żyć po przepracowaniu odpowiedniej ilości godzin. Jeden Celerrim zaproponował nawet by przepędzić Alibańczyków przez górzystą granicę z Akają, zrzucając odpowiedzialność za ten niebezpieczny na sąsiada. Ostatecznie jednak decyzja należała do Lorda Krayta. Po przeanalizowaniu pewnych zagadniej logistycznych i finansowych, Drako przemówił do swoich doradców: "Na tamtym świecie, Ziemii, byłem Polakiem. Wątpię żebyście wiedzieli co to znaczy. Nie sądzę też żeby szczególnie was to obchodziło. Nie winie was - są dni kiedy sam zastanawiam się ile zostało we mnie z cichego, polskiego chłopca. Pamiętam jednak co przeżył mój naród. I teraz będę musiał wykorzystać tą wiedzę dla dobra Revanii. Moi przyjaciele, Alibańczycy zawsze będą stanowić dla nas zagrożenie. Ci dzicy będą wiedzeni swoimi chorymi pragnieniami, Ci nieco inteligentniejsi - pamięcią o zbrodniach jakie popełniliśmy na ich ziemiach. Zostałem Ankor Mahar by chronić Revanię. Jej bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie jedyną świętością. A tak długo jak istnieć będą Alibańczycy, tak długo Revania będzie zagrożona. Albo my albo oni, przyjaciele. Albo my albo oni." Od tych słów zaczęła się jedna z największych zbrodni w historii Ogygi. Nawet jeśli tamtejsze i przyszłe pokolenia miały nazywać ją zupełnie inaczej. Masowe Przesiedlenia "- Krew niewinnych stanie się fundamentem lepszych czasów. ''- Naprawdę w to wierzysz?'' ''- Muszę. By nie oszaleć."'' - dyskusja pomiędzy Varexem Nuruodo a Laatatem Andonem Pierwsze masakry zaczęły się nim Drako zdążył wydać jakikolwiek rozkaz - pierwsi Celerrici zaczęli zasiedlać tereny Alibanu, gdzie padali ofiarom agresywnego ludu. W ich obronie stanęły oczywiście zbrojne oddziały, które na chociażby pogłoskę o ataku reagowali masakrowaniem całych osad. Za wiele z tych kontrataków odpowiadał Laatat Andon, starzec pamiętający jeszcze czasy sprzed rządów Drako Krayta, wysoce poważany wśród swoich żołnierzy.thumb|318px|Zjednoczone Prowincje po okresie reformacji (strzałką zaznaczony został Nieskończony Smutek) Gdy ze Skarengrodu (stolica Revanii) zaczęły dochodzić pierwsze rozkazy, to właśnie Laatatowi przyszło wprowadzać je w życie. Andonowi wysłana została mapa stref w Alibanie które miały zostać "oczyszczone" z Alibańczyków i oddane pod kolonizację przez mieszkańców Zjednoczonych Prowincji Ogygi. Laatat i jego siły z wysoką efektywnością zmuszały zamieszkujących tamte tereny Alibańczyków do przemieszczenia się w inne rejony. Zaczął się szereg masowych przesiedleń. Alibańczycy byli rozrzucani po całym swoim byłym państwie, najczęściej nie rozumiejąc gdzie mieli iść i co ze sobą zrobić. Celerrimów nie obchodziła pogoda ani warunki żywieniowe pokonanego ludu - wszystko co się liczyło, to oddanie terenów pod kolonizację. Laatatowi do pomocy szybko zostali przysłani kolejny dowodzący oraz masy żołnierzy - w większości pochodzący ze Wspólnoty Echneńskiej, a więc posiadający długą historię nienawiści do Alibańczyków. Porozrzucani tubylcy byli jednak trudni do kontrolowania, więc oficerowie wyszli z inicjatywą i zaczeli tworzyć tzw. Zagrody, czyli dobrze pilnowane, w większości bezużyteczne dla Revanii pola na których trzymani byli Alibańczycy. Zagrody te najczęściej składały się z pustych pól otoczonych ogrodzeniami bądź murami, gdzie Alibańczycy zmuszeni byli jakoś przetrwać. Napięcie było bardzo wysokie w Zagrodach - dziesiątki rodzin były w końcu zmuszone by żyć, załatwiać się i kopulować w bliskiej odległości z zupełnie obcymi ludźmi. Dostęp do wody i jedzenie też nie był zbyt dobry w tych okolicach. Warunki były więc tragiczne, co dawało wiele satysfakcji żołnierzom i wiekszości oficerów, którzy życzyli Alibańczykom jak najgorzej. Niemniej kilku wysoko postanowionych Celerrimów, jak chociażby Varex Nuruodo, zaczęło mieć poważne wątpliwości co do całego przedsięwzięcia. A przecież na dobrą sprawę się ono nawet nie zaczęło. Masakra nad Rzeką "Gdyby oni mieli broń, zrobiliby z nami dokładnie to samo." - powszechne powiedzenie, które powtarzali sobie zaangażowani w ludobójstwo Celerrici W 33 r. doszło do pierwszej masowej masakry. Oficer Diokuletan P'wyll, z rozkazu Laatata Andona, zgromadził Alibańczyków z 4 Zagród i zaprowadził ich nad Rzekę Welheima. Trudno dokładnie określić jak wielu Alibańczyków zostało tam wtedy zgromadzonych - były ich jednak z pewnością tysiące. Tereny wokół rzeki zostały dokładnie otoczonone przez mobilne formacje wojskowe. Gdy Diokuletan upewnił się, że kordon nie ma dziur, nakazał rozpocząć masakrę. W pierwszych strzałach padły dziesiatki związanych i zakneblowanych Alibańczyków. Przy następnej serii padło drugie tyle. Dopiero przy trzeciej pierwsi Alibańczycy zdołali wyrwać się z wiązów i próbować uciec. Kordon stworzony przez wojska P'wylla były jednak nie do przebicia. Żaden Alibańczyk nie zdołał uciec z miejsca masakry. Tego dnia Rzeka Welheima zrobiła się czerwona od krwii mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. I chociaż pomiędzy Celerrimami i Alibańczykami istniała niesamowita nienawiść, uczestnicy Masakry nad Rzeką nie byli w stanie psychicznie wytrzymać widoku masakry. A raczej tego, że sami ją spowodowali. Na terenie Alibanii zaczęły drastycznie wzrastać przypadki niesubordynacji, często inspirowane pokaźnymi ilościami alkoholu. Varex Nuruodo zareagował na te przypadki odsyłając psychicznie wykończonych Celerrimów do swoich domów - decyzja która spotkała się z krytyką większości oficerów ale i pochwałą ze strony Lorda Krayta. Drako był świadom że na pewnym etapie żołnierze zaczną kwestionować zasadność czystek etnicznych. Nawet Ci Celerrici pochodzący ze Wspólnoty Echnańskiej w większości nie mieli w sobie tak wielkiej nienawiści by zabijać w dużej mierze bezbronnych ludzi. Dlatego szykował już dla nich zastępstwo. Po zakończeniu Wielkiej Rekonkwisty w Revanii nadal było wielu ludzi szukajacych odkupienia po podniesieniu ręki na władzę Bialej Pani. Oczywiście najważniejsi dowódcy II Rokoszu Revańskiego zostali ukarani, jednak nadal pozostawały zdradzieckie rodziny i organizacje, które były publicznie prześladowane za swoje zaangażowanie w Wycięcie Zjednoczonych Prowincji. Lord Drako miał zamiar dać im okazję do udowodnienia swojej lojalności. Morze Pogromów "Już wcześniej zostało zakomunikowane, że z woli Białej Pani i Rady Lordów zadecydowano o eksterminacji wszystkich Alibańczyków. '' ''Bez względu na to, że znajdują się wśród nich kobiety, dzieci i chorzy, jakkolwiek tragiczne będą środki tej eksterminacji, bez słuchania głosu sumienia należy położyć kres ich egzystencji'. 'Ci którzy sprzeciwią się temu rozkazowi, wykażą się brakiem wdzięczności wobec swojej ojczyzny i zostaną doprowadzeni do odpowiedzialności." - komunikat podpisany przez Laatata Andona i Cordelię Modredthumb|300px|Cordelia Modred Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Zjednoczone Prowincje Ogygi Kategoria:Nowy Świt